Goodbye
by yaoigirl20
Summary: Chris Halliwell is poisoned by a snake demon, but doesn't tell anyone about it. When the poison spreads, will his father's powers be enough to save him, or will he give up the ghost?
1. Chapter 1

GOODBYE

Summary: Chris is poisoned by a demon, but doesn't tell anyone. When the poison begins to spread, will a father's power save him or will he give up his life?

* * *

Chris the snake-eyed demon flying to the oppisite side of the room. But not before he was injured by her claw-like nails. The wound hurt for a moment, but stopped almost immediatly. When the young whitelighter looked up, the demon had already gotten away. "Damn," he muttered under his breathe. Chris checked his wound to find it wasn't deep so it wasn't fatal,of course. But all the same he bandaged it up. With that, he orbed to meet Piper at the hospital.

She was getting a check-up for Baby Chris. He was going to be born within a few weeks and everyone in the Halliwell Manor was on edge about it. They'd seen less and less of Leo lately. He'd shown up for check-ups and healing purposes, but usually kept his distance. This irritated Chris to no end. To him, it was as if Leo didn't even care that his son was about to be born. It made Chris seem insignificant. Leo had been there or Wyatt's birth, but right now, he was afraid Leo wouldn't be there for his.

Chirs controlled his emotions when the elevator doors opened for him to see Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Baby Wyatt. "What's going on?" They all turned to look his way.

"Oh, nothing much," Paige said restless, "Where were you anyway?"

"I was..."he hesitated, not sure if he should tell her about the demon attack or not, "Um, I was fighting a demon **you** should've been vanquishing," telling the truth but, of course not every little detail. They didn't need to know everything that happened, did they?

"Oh, sorry! Piper thought she was having the baby now, so we rushed. Is it gone? Is there anything we can do now?" Phoebe explained.

"What?!" Phoebe flinched slighly, "We-when? Is she ok?!" Phoebe and Paige nodded in unison. "Wait, why isn't 'he' in there too?" Chris asked pointing to Leo.

"He got here late, said he was picking up Wyatt." Paige said, obviously wondering why he even cared.

"Oh, and about the demon, she got away," his voice slightly faultered at the end. Now he knew he wasn't as important as Wyatt. Leo cared more about Wyatt at daycare then Chris about to be born! Chris stopped these thoughts when he noticed the looks he was getting from Phoebe (I know Phoebe didn't have her power to sense other's feelings anymore but just go along with it kk).

The double doors to the Emergency Room swung open to see an old wry looking doctor. He walked straight up to them. "Are you the family of Piper Halliwell?" They all answered 'yes' in a whisper. He nodded with a smile, "You're the father I assume," he didn't leave room for Leo to answer, "Your son will be with you shortly, and your wife is free to see," With that said, the doctor walked away and everyone's eyes turned directly to Chris. "What?'

"Why didn't you mention it was you're birthday?"Phoebe asked, ready for a party.

"Uh...I forgot?" Truely, he hadn't really thought about it.

Paige started to follow Leo through the same doors the doctor had come through. "How do you forget your own birthday? Especially, if your about to be born before your own eyes!"

"I never knew you could be so klutzy, Chris!" Phoebe laughed softly.

"So that's what I get from you!" Chris stated sarcasticly. She gave him a dirty look and entered Piper's room. Following in after her, Chris saw how crowded the small hospital room was, Phoebe, Leo, and Paige hovered around Piper asking questions such as: 'Do you know how Baby Chris is?' and 'How are you feeling?' ect. But Chris just walked by saying Hi and sat in the seat near the head of the bed behind Leo.

"Chris?" Piper's voice came from the bed.

Chris stood, "Yeah, Mom?" She was smiling but worry filled her eyes.

"I don't have to worry about any illnesses or anything, right?" Before he could answer, a nurse entered carring a small bundle in her arms.

With a large smile on her face she introduced the small baby in her arms, "He's a perfectly healthy boy and very excited to meet you," The young nurse handed Baby Chris to the first pair of open arms, Leo. Chris's heart stopped as he looked up at his father's face afraid to see what his expretion gave away. He was smiling! Chris alsmost smiled too, but caught himself. Piper was becoming restless so the baby was passed to her. "We also need a name for--"

"Chris," his head immediatly swung at his name, "His name is Chris Perry Halliwell," she was smiling agan, even brighter than before.

"Alright, Chris it is. That' such a nice name!" She walked out of the room writing something down on the charts she was carrying. As soon as she left, an akward silence filled cramped room (AN: A GAY BABY WAS JUST BORN, let's hope it wasn't Chris 00;).

Just then the wound began to sting. Quietly checking it, he saw a fair amount of blood on his shirt. "Um, I'm going to go look in the Book of Shadow's for that demon," Chris said excusing himself.

Paige stood, "I'll go with you."

"No!" They all gave him a look, "No, you stay here. I'll be fine." Without giving any of them time to try and stop him again, he orbed away. He landed in the living room, where he fell onto the couch; careful not to get any blood on the furnature. Chris hen lifted his shirt over his head (which just made the wound hurt even more) and walked upstairs to change. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' he thought to himself. But there was no way he was going to tell anyone about it!

* * *

Well, that's chapter 1 i really like this story, but im not sure if i really get anyone's personality, so if anyones got anything to help me out then by all means! thx for reading

ja ne


	2. Sickness

speech - "chrishalliwell"

thoughts - _chrishalliwell_

GOODBYE- chapter 2

chapter 2 is up. Ok... not much to say, but o well. ENJOY!

* * *

Chris Perry Halliwell was NOT having a good night. His mom was staying at the hospital along with one of her sister's, Phoebe, while he lie in bed, in utter pain. He could feel the fever begin to set in as his gradually growing injury stung through his soul. "What did that demon-girl do to me?" he asked to air around him, which offered no answer. turning on his side, Chris fell into a coughing fit. 

He tried to stop the hacking, but before he could control it, Paige was at his door. "Chris are you--?" she turned the doornob.

"I'm fine!" Paige entered anyway.

"Are you feeling ok?" she sat on the edge of his bed. The coughing had ceased but Chris was having trouble breathing. Paige started rubbing his back, 'I guess there's no fooling her,' A moment of deep breathes and humiliation, on Chris' part that is, passed before either spoke again.

"Do you want me to call Leo?" Paige asked softly.

"N-no! It's just a cold, It'll pass," he tried, wanting her to leave so he could check the wound again.

She stood, "If you don't feel better in the morning, I'm telling Leo. Ok?" Chris couldn't see Paige's face but he could hear the reluctantcy in her voice. Chris sighed when the click from his, now closed door, sounded. Sitting up, he saw the clock at his bedside, it read 2:48 am. He groaned, 'There's no way I'm gonna get up in the morning!' he then remembered the burning pain in his side. He changed his dressings before falling back onto the bed and finally falling asleep.

5 hours later (7:45)

Chris walked off the last step of the staircase. He stopped there, afraid to let go of the staircase postkeeping him balanced. "Hey Chris. Feeling better this morning?" Paige asked as ahe entered from the kitchen. Setting the table with 5 plates and Wyatt's high chair.

"Yeah," he lied, carefully releasing his deathgrip. "Is Mom coming home already?"

"Yep. Phoebe called a little bit ago, so I'm getting breakfast ready." Chris sat in his seat near the head of the table. "Will you help me set the table? They'll be here any minute and I want it to be perfect!" Chris gave her a strange look. "What?! It's not everyday you fix your baby nephew's breakfast," She walked back into the kitchen.

Chris threw his hands up in the air, "Yes you do!" he followed her into the next room to help anyway.

"You know what I mean Chris," she walked past him with a large bowl of fruit. The two of them went back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room many times till the table was filled to the rim with food. "Perfect," Paige stated to hirself when she set the last dish on the table.

The front door then swung open, "Good Morning!" Phoebe sang out as she entered followed by Leo, carring all the luggage, and after him came Piper with the little bundle in her arms personally known as Baby Chris.

"Phoebe, quiet! I just got Chris to sleep," Piper scolded quietly.

"Oh, sorry!" Phoebe apologized covering her smile with her hands. Piper sighed in disgust.

Leo approached Paige saying, "Thanks for making breakfast, Paige. It was a big help," (Oh My God, Leo FINALLY SPOKE). He was smiling again.

"Oh, no problem!"

Everyone sat around the table. When than, Wyatt orbed into the room, "Mommy!" He cried running to hug his mother by the leg.

Piper hugged him one-handed and kissed the crown of his head, "Did you miss Mommy, Wyatt?" He nodded into her calf, refusing to let go. "I missed you too, honey. Are you hungery?" He nodded again, "Then let's eat, ok?" He finally let go. Leo picked him up, setting him in his high chair between Piper and himself.

Wyatt was given his 'big kid' food and everyone began to esentially, dig in. But Chris' breakfast was cut short due to the sudden jolt of pain in his lower abnomend. "Uh... Excuse me." Chris stood before anyone could object. He climbed the stairs trying to ignore the pain as he did. Paige got Leo's attention and 'invited' him into the kitchen.

"Whats the problem?" Leo asked, now in elder mode.

"It's Chris. I think somethings wrong with him."

"Chris? But he was just checked out by the doctor before we left how--" he panicked over his young new son.

"No! Not Baby Chris. **Chris!**" She emphizied the name.

"Oh," He calmed but then what she'd said clicked, "Wait, something's wrong with Chris?!"

Paige sighed, "You need to clean out your ears. Yes, Chris seemed sick last night."

"Why didn't you call me? Wait, I already know the answer. Chris wouldn't let you, would he?" She nodded, he sighed, "I'll go check on him." With that, Leo disappeared in an aray of blue, heavenly light up to Chris' room. "Chris?" He didn't see him on the bed, or anywhere else in the room for that matter. "Chris!?" Leo walked out of the bedroom into the hallway to see the bathroom door ajar. He went to push it open when he heard heaving from inside. "Chris?" the door opened.

In front of him was his son, worn and pale, leaning against the door frame weakly. "What is it, Leo?" Chris asked, afaid Leo heard him.

Leo took one look at the boy and was instantly worried. "Chris, what's wrong with you? Are you sick? Are you hurt?" Chris' eyes widened, _He did hear me!_ he backed away slowly, uneasy by his father's panic. "Chris," he grabbed him by the shoulder and rested his hand on Chris' head, "You have a fever! What happened to you?!" Chris wrenched out of his dad's grip, _Oh no. Not again! _He rushed to the toilet, falling to his knees as he heaved more of the breakfast feast up.

While Chris was... preoccupied, Leo knelt beside him, rubbing circles into the boys back. He flushed every now and then when Chris could catch his breathe. Finally, Chris collasped against Leo, breathing heavily. "Chris? Are you alright?" He just nodded. "Are you sure?" A pause, he shook his head 'no'. Leo sighed but said nothing, just lifted his son like a small child and carried him to his room. When he lied him on the bed, the boy was asleep.

He couldn't understand how Chris got sick so fast. When he wen to cover Chris' shaking body, he noticed he was clutching his stomach. He than remembered what Chris' excuse for being late to the hospital.

- - -CHARMED- - -

"I was... Um, I was fighting a demon you should've been vanquishing."

- - -CHARMED- - -

_So that's it. _He shook Chris awake. Chris opened his eyes but closed them back due to the new aray of light coming from his bedroom window. "Hmmmm?"

"Were you hurt by that demon you fought yesterday?" Chris said nothing. "Chris?" he sighed and nodded slowly, but syill said nothing. Leo reached to lift Chris' shirt, but he pulld away. "Chris. Let me see, or else I won't be able to heal you!" He thought about it for a moment but hen decided to show him the small wound.

He lifted his nightshirt to show a neatly wrapped bandage. "It's not even that bad," he croaked out. Leo helped him sit up and unwrapped the off white bandages, "It's only a graze, really!"

Leo ignored him and finished with the last layer of bandages and checked it out. _It is only a graze after all_. He placed his hands over the wound and a golden light flowed from them, his healing powers at work. The only problem was, the wound wouldn't heal!

* * *

chapter 2 is officially...FINISHED!! yea. man, my friend read a bunch of my stories of the weekend and she said they were all really depressing so im gonna try a happy fic somtime soon. Speaking of new stories. Im working on one right now. Its called 'Even in Death' it's a Naruto fic and i can't wait to put it up. but dont worry, im working on this one really hard too. I'll try to put chapter 3 up soon!

JA NE


	3. Goodbye For Now

speech - "chrishalliwell"

thoughts - _chrishalliwell_

GOODBYE- chapter 3!!

* * *

Leo carried his son up the second pair of stairs to the attic. He had to search the Book of Shadow's for the demon that attacked Chris. As he sat Chris on the old couch, Chris asked, "Wh-what are you gonna do, Leo?" Leo didn't answer, just handed a heavy blanket to him. 

He headed over to the withering book and flipped it open. "What did the demon look like?"

"What are you --?" He started, but was cut off immediately.

"What did it look like, Chris?" He repeated, demanded even.

The boy sighed in defeat. "Um," he tried to remember through his clouded mind, "Fangs and claws, long red hair, and yellow snake-like eyes?" Leo flipped through the old, yellowed pages till found an ink drawn picture of the women Chris described. The heading read, 'Snake Charmer'.

The offspring of a Snake Demon and Mortal. A weaker level demon, though her claws hold a large amount of poison that, when attacking its pry, enters the bloodstream and after a period of time will be killed. Than the Charmer will return to feast upon the victims...

Leo couldn't read anymore, he looked to Chris, whom was dozing off, with a strong sense of fear. He decided to look back at the book again. There at the bottom of the page was an antidote and a vanquishing potion. The potion was a Power of Three spell, so he went to get Piper, Paige, and Phoebe, but first walked back over to the half-asleep Chris. "Chris?" he opened his eyes, "I'll be right back, ok. Will you be alright for a minute?" he didn't do anything at first but than nodded and closed his eyes again, seeking sleep. This little response worried Leo, so he hurried to get the sisters.

When Leo orbed into the foyer, he was greeted by the sound of a babies cry. It was Baby Chris. Leo rushed to see what was wrong. Piper was trying to shush him, but to no avail. Leo took him and he soon quieted."Shh, its ok, Buddy," he looked back up at Piper, "Why was he crying like that? Did something happen?"

Piper shook her head. "No, he just started crying. You know how babies are, Leo," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah..." he rushed to get the girls upstairs. "You all have to get up to the attic. Right now!"

"Why's that?" Piper asked suspiciously.

Paige stepped forward. "Is it Chris?!"

Piper and Phoebe turned to their sister. "What?!"

Leo nodded. "He was poisoned," the three started up the stairs, walking past him, "by that demon yesterday." They made it to the attic in record timing. Paige went to the book and Piper fussed over Chris."I already found an antidote and vanquishing spell." The youngest named off the ingredients as Phoebe pulled them out of the cabinet, one by one. He left them for a moment, walking back down the first pair of steps and into Wyatt and, now, Chris' nursery. There, Wyatt waited in his crib. Leo set Baby Chris in the crib with Wyatt, kissed them on the head and said, "Take care of him, ok?" To show he understood, Wyatt put up his barrier around himself and Chris. He smiled, "Good boy."

Leo re-entered the attic to see Phoebe and Paige busily stirring and mixing their concoctions. And Piper, she was gently washing off Chris' face, murmuring over him. The scene made his heart ache. He lowered himself onto the edge of the ratty old sofa that creaked softly. Chris gave a dry cough, which made Piper cringe. Leo moved his attention from the young man to his wife. "Piper, why don't you help your sisters?"

Piper immediately shook her head without turning away from her future son. "No. I don't want to leave him." She took his hand in her's. Chris flinched at the sudden touch of coolness, but soon relaxed.

Leo knelt beside her, "Piper," he redirected her face toward him, "You can be there for him even more if you get up and help Phoebe and Paige finish the potions." She thought about it for a moment then, without a word, stood and made her way to the cauldron her sister's were hovering over. Leo than took Piper's position next to the couch, taking Chris' shaking hands into his warm ones. "Hold on, Chris. Everything will be alright soon. You're going to be fine," he whispered so as only his son could hear him.

"I'm done!" Paige exclaimed. Before Leo could even turn his head to see which potion was finished, a cry of terror came from down the stairs. Everyone immediately knew where it'd come from. "Wyatt!!"

* * *

That's it for Chapter 3. Wow, can you say cliffhanger? 

Sorry, but you'll have to wait to see what happens to Baby Wyatt and Chris. SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 4!!

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - - - -

- - - -

- - -

- -

- OK! So I'm not that mean.

Here's the rest of Chapter 3 of Goodbye!

* * *

Piper and Leo scurried down the stairway followed by Phoebe and Paige close behind. They burst through the nursery door to see Wyatt crying with his barrier around Chris and himself. Beside them was a young woman, with long bright green hair, trying to attack the boys. "Hey!" The she-demon turned to Piper who'd spoken up. "You wouldn't by chance be a Snake-Charmer, would you?" she asked with a rude-cocky attitude. The demon hissed loudly. "Yeah, I figured," she took the potion from Paige's hands, 'By the way," she glared with a mother furry, "**Never** touch my son's!" and threw the small bottle at the stunned being, and the demon fell into flames. 

"Alright," Phoebe worked past Piper and picked up Wyatt who'd just let down his barrier, "That's one potion down."

"Now, let's go save Chris." Piper returned to the attic first. She sat down next to the sick young man, giving him a short check-up, before placing herself in front of the small cauldron with the smoking antidote inside.

Leo sat next to Chris holding his hand and working on keeping the man awake. Not long later, he heard Paige give him an update on the potion. "We're almost done, just a few more ingredients. How's Chris doing?"

He couldn't tare his eye away from his youngest son. "Not the greatest, Hurry," he said softly. At first he wasn't sure if they'd heard him, but then saw, from the corner of his eye, them picking up pace.

"L-Leo?" He heard a soft voice near him.

He leaned in closer to the young man. "Hey, Chris!" he said, equally soft. "Are you--?"

"Promise me..."

Leo gave him a questioning look. "Promise you what, Chris?"

Chris gulped, but then winced at the sting . "P-promise ... you're going to ... to be there this time!" he seemed determined to get an answer before falling back into unconsciousness.

His father smiled sadly, though you could see the determination behind his eyes. "You'll see that to be true once we get you back to your time. There's no need--"

He was quickly cut off by Chris' weak response, "Just promise me now. Can't you see...? Can't you tell ... I'm not going to be able - able to see it myself?!" he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Chris? Chris?!!"

His last word left his lips in only a whisper. "Please..."

"Chris!!!"

"Leo, what's wrong!?!" One of the sisters asked from the center of the room.

He didn't even turn to see whose voice it was. He was too busy trying to wake his son from an eternal slumber. "Hurry up! He's slipping!!" At that moment, Paige ran up next to him and slipped the potion down the young man's throat, but nothing happened. No change, no breath, no pulse. Just nothing but tears.

Piper fell to her knees, hick-uping through the tears, not even trying to hide it. Pheobe knelt down next to her, burrying her face into Piper's back, allowing and seeking her sisters comfort. Then there was Paige, who stood over the cold body of her nephew from the future, still waiting for the potion to work, but it never did.

Leo held Chris in his arms, crying into the croak of his limp neck, sobbing uncontrollably and mummering to his passing son. "I promise. I'll be there this time, Chris. I promise..."

* * *

Kitten - kk. So theres chapter 3! Sad eh?  
Chris - So, why did i have to die?!  
Kitten - I don't know. Ask the writer!anime vein  
Chris - . . .Aren't **you **the writer. . .?  
Kitten - . . . . . . . . . . ANYWAY!! -  
Chris - sigh #-# ;  
Kitten - So stay tuned for the epilouge. Its pretty sweet. . .!!


	4. Epilouge

speech - "chrishalliwell"

thoughts - _chrishalliwell_

GOODBYE -- chapter 4: Epilogue

* * *

Leo burst through the dull double doors, "Chris!" The man immediately saw the young 14-year-old boy on the hospital cot. The boy waved to his father. He quickly ran up to the boy and said, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I'm late! How did the surgery go?!" 

The boy laughed quietly and said in a raspy whisper, "I'm fine, Dad. There's nothing to worry about, you do that too much." He sighed.

"Well, I'm your father, I'm supposed to worry," he smiled down at his youngest son.

"I only got my tonsils removed. It's nothing, Dad. And plus," he lifted a bowl of ice cream that sat on his lap, to show his dad, " I don't really mind it," he smiled brightly.

Leo still seemed upset. "But I'm still late. I promised I'd always be there for you!"

Chris changed his playful smile into one of understanding. "You are always there for me. Always!! I won't be mad at you for missing a couple little things. Plus, the only people here ate Mom and Wyatt,"he shrugged. Leo chuckled lightly. "What?"

He shook his head. "You havn't even been out of this room yet, have you?" he smiled.

"Uh..."

Leo walked back over to the swinging doors. Outside was his mom and brother, along with her two sisters, their husbands, as well as his younger cousins. He looked out with a smile, watching his family in bliss. Thankful for the love and care he continuously felt from them.


	5. Authors Note!

Authors note

Thank you:

StargateAngel1101 PrInCeSsFBi goldacharmed lizardmomma penguincrazy TaintedDarkInuShemeeko ChristineDrewFan Maggy dreamgirl193 petites sorcieres CherryBlossom127 

for reviewing for my story Goodye!

Also:

chrisfanatic3 Larabiehn 

thx for favoriting my story

As well as Thx to everyone who stay tuned to my writing!!!

ja ne


End file.
